


Sugar bunny challenge

by sinosijjang



Series: iKON Oneshot AUs Sinosijjang collection [5]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, challenge, hanbin hates lollipops, lollipop, sugar kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinosijjang/pseuds/sinosijjang
Summary: Hanbin hated lollipops but what could he do if Bobby challenged him?
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: iKON Oneshot AUs Sinosijjang collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Sugar bunny challenge

Hanbin hated lollipops.

He never really liked sweets and the fact that something exists that you can’t even eat in one minute and you look absolutely ridiculous while doing so, irritated him endlessly.

But Bobby, fuck you Bobby, was standing right in front of him, holding lollipop in form of a supposedly cute bunny and was smugly smirking at him with a raised brow.

“I dare you” his look was saying and Hanbin hated all of him. He especially hated right now that challenge game they had going on in the college because both were too stubborn to ever stop.

Since the beginning of the year when they happened to play truth or dare with their friends, they both have been through some wild stuff: Bobby literally sent a dozen of flower bouquets to Hanbin’s house while serenading right in front of his mother’s window (first of all, couldn’t he check first whose room was that or what?! and second of all, boi did Hanbin had to explain himself after all that freak show). Hanbin was embarrassed for a whole month.

Of course he couldn’t let Bobby go after that, and their friends loved free entertainment so they dared each other more and more, they pranked and challenged, even everybody else has stopped but not them.

Not even after two semesters.

Not even now Hanbin was about to announce himself a loser. Even when Bobby literally punched him in his weak place.

_Lollipops._

“I dare you” Bobby mouthed and grinned when Hanbin ripped the package off the poor candy, looking with anger right into his eyes.

Ha.

If he was about to suffer, Hanbin caught a wild thought in his mind, he surely wasn’t going to be the only one.

With that unexpected decision, Hanbin put the lollipop to his lips and, while Bobby was staring and waiting for the moment he’d actually put it in his mouth, Hanbin licked the candy not breaking his own stare on Bobby.

Oh well, not even licked, he traced lollipop’s outline with the side of his wet tongue - slowly, feeling with every cell of his body how the awful sugar sticks all over it.

Hanbin battled his eyelashes and almost broke his serious face expression when he noticed Bobby’s eyes going wide and sudden blush reddening his cheeks. He didn’t even know he could cause such a reaction. _Enjoy it then and suffer, Bobby Kim._

He let out a small sigh, putting the whole lollipop into his mouth, making sure it’s all covered in saliva now, and closed a little his eyes. He leaned back against the wall, raising head and caressing his lips with this sugary bunny Bobby was too evil to make him eat.

The top of the lollipop popped out between Hanbin’s wet sticky lips and he had the insane idea he didn’t even get to proceed when he pushed the end of his tongue through bunny’s ears, playing around them and raising his dark stare on the guy in front on him.

“Holy shit“ said Bobby with unusual breathless and husky voice. He even had to clear his throat and Hanbin smirked, letting candy out just to lick all the stickiness from his bottom lip (the gross feeling from this still made him want to scream)

“Don’t you dare be like this” Bobby tried to resist with the deep threat in his voice and Hanbin raised his brow at him, clearly not impressed.

_Empty words._

“I dare you to do exactly what you’re thinking of” he said. He didn’t even know what he was challenging him for but he badly wanted to push Bobby to his limits. So much. Make him pay for everything.

Bobby hesitated, it was unusual.

“What, are you thinking about something impossible?” Hanbin grinned at him, seductively licking the melting lollipop again and his sticky fingers after.

“I kinda really want to smash that candy into your face right now” barked Bobby, gathering himself and acting all disgusted.

“Oh you sure, lil bunny?” Hanbin laughed, putting candy back, and his laugh died when dry lips suddenly crushed into his own.

Sugary bunny ears hit his teeth quite painfully but that didn’t matter now, as Bobby apparently was kissing him – heatedly, deeply, pushing the lollipop into Hanbin’s mouth with his tongue and next second sucking it out into his own mouth.

Hanbin felt himself pinned to the wall and he tried to hold his balance and regain control by grabbing Bobby’s head, messing with his hair (damn, his fingers are surely gonna stuck in it). But honestly, he didn’t care anymore, he lost all his breath and Bobby was aggressive and vibrating with need all up against him right now.

He didn’t even had to ask, Bobby was totally eager to lick Hanbin’s lips clean from all the sugar mixed with their saliva and Hanbin pushed him back, loudly drawing the air into his lungs, whispering in an embarrassingly thin voice “Didn’t know you were so competitive”.

Bobby stared at him, heavily panting as well. Hanbin watched how he crushed the remaining of the bunny lollipop by his own crooked teeth with a loud _crack_.

“I’m up to any of your challenges.” He said in hoarse voice. ” Don’t think you’ll ever win me”.

Hanbin breathlessly laughed. Bobby was absolutely bluffing, putting his usual brave facade when he was shocked.

But Hanbin wanted to keep pushing. He wanted to push all his limits now.

So he smirked and stepped forward, their chests crushing and lips dangerously close.

“I think I already won” Hanbin caught Bobby’s darkened stare. “And it won’t take much time until I completely win you over”.

“First of all, fuck you” Bobby let out, his mind dizzy and heart crazily beathing. “And second, I dare you”.

“Dare me” said Hanbin and bit into his bottom lip.

The sick sweetness of their kisses chased both of them for the rest of the college day.

Next time he’ll buy some strawberries. 

Fuck those lollipops.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what do u think ^ ^  
> and come to chat w me and throw your requests at me on twitter: @sinosi_jjang


End file.
